The Frozen Hearth
The Frozen Hearth is an inn located in Winterhold. Background As the only profitable business left in Winterhold, the inn serves as the sole place petitioners to the College may stay. As such, Dagur, the owner, has put aside any personal feelings he may have toward wizards and does his best to look on the bright side. Nelacar pays Dagur good money to maintain a small room in the inn where he can do some research on his own, away from the College. He also takes a cut of Enthir's questionable sales downstairs in the cellar. Quests The Black Star The Dragonborn must find Nelacar in the Frozen Hearth inn, to find the location of the Azura's artifact. After retrieving the Broken Azura's Star from Ilinalta's Deep, the Dragonborn can take it to Nelecar to fix it, and turn it into the Black Star. Hard Answers Enthir (a member of the College) stays here as well during the Thieves Guild quest and becomes a fence for the Dragonborn. Hunt and Gather The inn is one of the locations for one of Wylandriah's satchels. A Night to Remember Sam Guevenne can be encountered in any tavern in Skyrim, including the Frozen Hearth, which allows for the quest to begin. Notable items *Skill book (Restoration): The Exodus – Found down in the cellar among a collection of crates and sacks. The book is wedged between a pillar and a crate on the west wall. (Location may have moved slightly, found in a bucket beside the crates.) *Unique weapon: Staff of Arcane Authority – Found on the shelves in the room to the right of the front bar. *Wylandriah's Satchel – Found on the bookshelf against the east wall of the ground floor. *Unique item: The Black Star (only obtainable through a certain path in the quest quest "The Black Star"). *(with TCL only) Various soul gems, scrolls and spell books can be found in a chest ~3 ft. below Nelacar's bed. This is probably a debug chest added by developers. *''The Falmer: A Study'' (book on the Snow Elves) Gallery The Frozen Hearth Shop Sign.gif|Shop sign. The Frozen Hearth.jpg Trivia *Jarl Korir will visit the inn along with his son Assur, after 7 PM. Bugs * After finishing the Thieves Guild quest line, Karliah may be in the cellar as if you were on the quest to bring the journal to Nelacar but she will still greet you with "What brings you back to nightingale hall". * While doing the "Hard Answers" quest, in the cellar, on the left side, under and behind the bed the map appears to have fallen out. There is no design of a wall and is just a bluish-green color. It is possible to fall into it and you will fall into nothingness (but bluish-green) and then will be teleported back to the middle of the room. * After being stolen, the Staff of Arcane Authority will respawn in its normal place inside of the Inn an unlimited number of times, allowing the player to steal and then fence the staff over and over again. * Sometimes the door from the cellar to upstairs will not work, though it will make the door opening noise. To correct this problem, save and reload the game. Appearances * be:Змерзлы агмень de:Frostiges Feuer es:El hogar helado fr:Foyer Gelé pl:Gospoda „Zmrożone Palenisko” ru:Замёрзший очаг uk:Замерзле вогнище Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Locations Category:Skyrim: Inns and Taverns